Electronic devices such as computers and peripheral equipment generally have at least one onboard electrical connector that serves as an input/output (I/O) port for the device. The I/O connector typically has a shield or shell that is grounded to the chassis of the electronic device for protecting the device against electromagnetic interference and against electrostatic discharge when the device is interconnected with another device by an interconnect cable. However, one of the devices to be connected may be at an elevated ground potential with respect to the other device. Therefore, the devices need to be protected against low frequency current that would flow therebetween due to the unequal ground potential during mating and unmating of the interconnect cable. Each device can be protected by a capacitive coupling between the I/O connector and the chassis of the device that would block passage of low frequency current.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/949,668 filed Oct. 14, 1997 and assigned to the assignee hereof, there is disclosed a capacitive coupling assembly for an electrical connector, where the connector comprises a dielectric housing holding a plurality of contacts and a conductive shell on the housing. The capacitive coupling assembly is electrically coupled to the shell, and comprises a dielectric member that is sandwiched between conductive sheets, the dielectric member holding a plurality of capacitors that are operably connected to effect a capacitance between the conductive sheets, to block low frequency current from electrical potential between the connector shell and a conductive panel to which the connector is to be mounted, at a cutout thereof. One of the conductive sheets engages the panel and first electrodes of the capacitors, and the other conductive sheet engages the connector shell and second electrodes of the capacitors. Both conductive sheets selfsecure to the dielectric member.
It is desired to provide for capacitive coupling of an existing connector with only minimal modifications thereto.